


Welcome to Cleveland

by CosenAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Fluff, Homeless Castiel, M/M, Sandover Bridge & Iron Inc.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosenAngel/pseuds/CosenAngel
Summary: A snowstorm is about hit Cleveland. On his way home Dean finds a homeless Castiel and decides to bring him into his apartment.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Athene_Noctua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athene_Noctua/gifts).



> A huge thanks to the mods!
> 
> Unbeta'd as of posting.

Dean had been in Cleveland for close to eight years now. He loved his job but sometimes wishes that he had stayed in Kansas, closer to his mom and his old friends. It would even have been closer to Sam who lived in Santa Cruz with his wife. He missed both Sam and his mom like crazy, but this Christmas he just couldn’t take time off so he would skype some with them on Christmas Day.

Dean might love his job, but he did not like Cleveland. The summers were nice but the winters was awful. It didn’t help that he was so busy working that his only friends were the coffee shop owner down the road and the IT-guru at work who he had to call quite often. Gabriel and Charlie were the best kind of people.

Gabriel’s shop was open 24/7 so Dean could get his coffee fix at all hours. He even had those healthy gluten free, low fat, banana bread muffins that Dean might not exactly like but still used as a way to treat himself. Gabriel even made him salads, good salads that worked with his diet.

Charlie on the other hand was just like him, working all the time except her three-week vacation every summer when she went to a LARP in Michigan. She had tried to get him to join her countless times but he always declined. They did instead have movie nights with Gabriel.

Dean had just left work; his computer was in his bag so he could work from home. There had been warnings about a snowstorm and that would mean that he might be unable to get into the office. Dean planned for the few days coming up. He needed to shop for groceries as well as get some coffee beans from Gabriel in case the snowstorm was really bad.

~~~

When Dean had finished all his shopping, as well as getting a muffin to go from Gabe’s he walked the small distance home. It was colder and the snow had started falling, he was almost at the door when he heard a loud cough. He turned and sitting outside his apartment complex was a man, not much older than him. The man had a dirty trench coat on and didn’t seem prepared for a snowstorm at all.

“Hey man, you uh… you ok?” Dean couldn’t help but ask. Damn him, he should not start talking with strangers. Especially not what looked like homeless strangers. Who even knew what this man had done to end up on the streets.

“No.” The man answered after a moment.

“You should try to get to a hospital or you know anywhere warmer and safer. There’s a snowstorm coming.”

“Can’t afford hospital bills. And they usually throw me out of the subway stations.”

“Oh right. I didn’t think of that.” Dean cursed silently. It would get real cold and he hated to leave someone in need.

“I’ve noticed that people seldom do. I appreciate that you even took notice of me.” The man gave a small smile.

“Damn it! You can’t stay out here.”

“Where would you suggest I go?” He looked up at Dean as if Dean would have the answers.

Dean bit his lip, trying to find a place for the man to go. “You can come home with me.” Well, that wasn’t what he had planned on saying.

“Really?”

Dean nodded, in for a penny, in for a pound. “Yes, just, please don’t kill me! I have quite a few reports I need to get done and my mom would be upset.”

“I won’t – I just, are you sure?” The man was looking at him in slight wonder now.

“Yeah. Help me carry one of these bags inside and then we’ll fix you up a bit.”

“Thank you!”

“No worries man!” Dean couldn’t believe he just did that. He watched as the man got up from the ground. “So, what’s your name?”

“Castiel.” He said at the same time as he took one of the bags from Dean.

“Odd name. I’m Dean.” Dean introduced himself and lead Castiel the few steps it was left to his doorway. “Here it is.”

“Thank you, Dean.”

“No worries man. Let’s take the elevator, press the top floor.” Castiel nodded and did as he was told. “Thanks.”

The ride up was silent, Dean feeling quite nervous about bringing Castiel with him. His mom would be either horrified or very proud off him. Maybe a bit off both.

Dean showed Castiel inside and hurried to get his shoes and jacket off. He moved into the kitchen to get the groceries inside the fridge. He threw them in, not being as meticulous as he usually was. Dean walked back to Castiel who had stayed in the hallway, not even taking his shoes off.

“You can take the coat and shoes off. I have a guest room where you can put your bag. I’ll lend you the shower if you’d like.”

“That would be wonderful. You are a good man, Dean.”

“Uh, thanks…” Dean shrugged awkwardly. “come on man, let’s get you in a shower and in some dry clothes.”

Castiel’s eyes widened slightly. “I don’t have any other clothes,” he mumbled.

“Oh,” Dean said. “You can borrow some off mine. I should have a pair of sweatpants and a shirt that could fit you.

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel smiled at him.

“Hell, I’ll even lend you a razor just so you can get that fur off your face.”

Castiel laughed lowly. “That would be nice. I have missed shaving.”

Dean smiled and showed Castiel into the bathroom.

While Castiel showered and shaved Dean had a small freak-out. Not a so mall one either. How would he explain this to anyone? All of his friends would tell him how stupid this was. Bringing home a clearly homeless man, that he knew nothing about. Dean sighed and went to fix the groceries to his liking.

 

When Castiel was done in the bathroom and entered the living room, Dean was on his computer doing some work. He looked up at Castiel and felt like he couldn’t breathe. Damn, Castiel was hot beneath that beard. Like, really hot. Dean let out a small cough.

“Looking good, Cas!” he said, barely noticing how he had shortened Castiel’s name.

“Feeling good,” Castiel said with a smile. “Thank you again.”

“Yeah, well, uh,” Dean stuttered. “I’m gonna hit the shower as well. Feel free to check what’s on TV.” Dean got up and slammed his computer shut. Castiel nodded and moved towards the couch.

Before Dean left the room, he turned and asked Cas, “You’re not gonna steal from me, right?”

“Why would I do that? You are nothing but kind to me.” Cas had tilted his head, looking slightly confused and all Dean could do was nod.

 

Later that evening they watched reruns of DR. Sexy while eating soup for dinner. It was the first night Dean hadn’t spent working in weeks and he couldn’t help being a bit happy about it.

~~~

That night the storm hit. It paralyzed the whole city and Dean was happy he had let Castiel stay with him. Especially when the news started reporting about how many had been lost during the cold and that if you could, you should try and get somewhere warm. The churches had opened for those who needed it, but for a lot of people it was already to little, to late.   

 

“What are you doing, Cas?”

“It was supposed to be breakfast. I wanted to do something for you, as a thank you.”

“You are not allowed to make pancakes ever again. Also, I can’t eat them. I’m on a diet.”

“Oh, you don’t look like you need to diet.” Castiel looked him up and down and dean swallowed loudly.

“Thanks Cas.” Dean smiled and tried to keep his blush from appearing. “so, would an egg white omelette work for you?”

“Sure, thank you!”

“No worries, man. You can chop the vegetables.”

They did some small talk while making breakfast and while they were eating Dean decided to ask the hard question.

“So, how come you are homeless? You seem smart enough to not end up on the streets!”

“Well, I used to work as an accountant for a small business and then the market crashed. There were some rough years. I tried to earn money where ever I could but I didn’t get hired. Mainly because my social skills are quite rusty. It ended up with me getting evicted for being late with my payment again.”

“Oh,” Dean mumbled. “I’m sorry to hear that. I wish I could do something for you.”

“Dean, you probably saved my life by taking me in. That is worth very much to me.”

Dean smiled a bit and took another bite. “Wait? Accounting?” he asked, barely having swallowed his bite of food.

“Yes, I have a degree in accounting and sales.”

“Dude, we need a new accountant!” Dean said excitedly “Well we have like a whole department, but Mike is about to retired and well… Maybe you could send in an application?”

“You think so?”

“Yeah, I’ll even talk with the big boss and recommend you.” Dean smiled.

“Thank you,” Cas mumbled.

 

That first day they spend together watching bad daytime TV as the snow fell outside. Dean managed to get in his workhours without problem. Dean noticed that Cas was a good companion when working, he was great to bounce ideas with and he knew when to not disturb Dean at all.

All in all, it was a great day and Dean enjoyed having Cas around. During the next few days as the snow continued to fall and the storm was still going strong the pair talked about everything between heaven and earth. Dean was glad that he had invited Cas inside.

~

When the storm finally was over Dean had already helped Cas send his CV to Sandover, and he had sent the big boss a letter of recommendation. Dean had also begun teaching Cas the finer art of cooking. They talked and they flirted but Dean refused to take it further until Cas was back on his feet. It didn’t feel right to start any other kind of relationship than friendship before they were on even ground.

Dean started going in to work again as the world around them slowly started to wake to life after the storm. The first time he was home after nine Cas had given him a piece of his mind. Starting with a smaller fight and ending with a promise to try and be home before dinner at seven and a phone call if he would be late.

Cas had even asked why Dean acted interested but refused to act on it. That had been their first real fight with Cas telling Dean that he did know his own mind, thank you. Dean had answered that Cas still was in a place where it could be viewed as some sort of abuse. Cas had slammed the door to his room and refused to come out until the day after.

Dean had come home to an apology dinner. Cas had even gone out to Gabriel’s and bought Dean a muffin.

“Gabriel even gave me a job. A few hours of cashier work, not much but it’s a start. And they called from Sandover, I have a first interview next Wednesday.”

“That’s great.” Dean smiled.

“Yeah, and Gabriel helped me realise what you meant last night and you are right. We shouldn’t start something while I’m so dependent on you,” Cas said determinedly.

“I’m glad you get that, because I’d hate it if you or anyone else thought I was taking advantage of you,” Dean said.

“So, I was thinking I might start paying some kind of rent since you’re letting me stay here!”

“No Cas! You don’t work that much yet. Save it!”

“But Dean, I want to pay something!”

“How about you pay part of the food cost?” Dean said trying to find a good compromise.

“I’d like that,” Cas said and gave din a big smile. Dean smiled back. He knew right there and then that he was head over heels for the dorky guy sitting in front of him.

~

Cas cell phone started to ring loudly one evening as they were watching a movie. Dean paused the movie and watched as Cas left the living room to answer.

“Who was it?” Dean asked when Cas came back into the room.

“I got the job! I’m starting next Monday,” Cas said happily.

“Congrats man! I knew you’d get it. This is great!” Dean grinned and then looked at Cas in alarm. What if Cas wanted to move out? “You know, you could stay until you find another place?”

“I’d like that. As long as I can start paying rent,” Cas answered.

“Of course!” Dean smiled again.  Cas was staying.

“Dean?” Cas asked as he walked closer to Dean.

“Yeah?”

“May I kiss you now?”

“Yes!” Dean grinned as Cas leaned down and kissed him carefully. Dean quickly deepened the kiss as he pulled dean down into the couch.

 

 

 

Cas was definitely staying.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge shout out and thank you to the mods who are the best people around. Like literally, the best!  
> Also, a huge thanks to my wonderful beta.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
